Just a bad dream
by A-Karana
Summary: What if season 7 had just been a bad dream oneshot in order to forget the season, now that it'll be the last.


**Now that it's official that GG will be over after season 7, I refuse to accept the reality they give us! It's all just a bad dream...**

* * *

They were still panting slightly from incredible things they had just done to each other. It seemed like they got better and better every time- and there had been a lot of times since their trip had started a week ago.

This time they had tried to scare the ghosts away which had haunted her in a terrible nightmare. She had woken up scared and confused, before she had lunched herself in the arms of her husband, buried her face in his chest and breathed him in.

She felt save and when he wrapped her in his arms, she knew that it really had only been a bad dream- a really really bad dream.

His hand drew circles on her naked and sweaty back to calm her and to calm himself.

When she had told him what had happened in that nightmare he had listened in shock, before he had kissed her passionately which had let to other things.

„Hey Luke", she said and looked up at him after a while. She still looked somehow scared.

„Yah?" he replied and opened his eyes to look at her.

„What I told you... you know, my dream.. nightmare… It really was just a nightmare, right?" she asked tentatively, still not convinced.

"Yes, it was only a nightmare. A very silly one, I might add", he chuckled, what surprised her, because after a dream like that she thought he might be angry or shocked when she told him.

"You think it's funny that I married Chris?"she asked surprised where his sudden amusement was coming from.

"Actually I do", he said and laughed this time.

"Why? I was really scared and… and disgusted. Why are you not?" she asked and still couldn't believe he could find such a disgusting and horrible dream funny.

"Because this whole dream was just unrealistic to begin with", he informed her and pulled the blanket tighter around her, because while his fingertips graced the skin of her arms he felt how cold she was now.

"Why's that?"

"Well I would never have let you walk away to begin with. And even if I did, you would have gone to Sookie or Rory, but not to him. You would never do that to me or to yourself. So I wouldn't beat him up, although that can be arranged, I wouldn't be mad at you and insult you, you wouldn't date him, wouldn't marry him in Paris, wouldn't have to eat snails and wouldn't get divorced afterwards".

"And you would never date that swim coach chick!", she huffed

"Why? If you marry him I can date her", he shrugged and grinned, what brought him a swat on his chest.

"But she was ugly with her short blonde feathers as hair. And how she was hitting on you in the pool. Urgh! Oh, and I know you eat healthy, hon' , but a vegan restaurant would be too much even for your standards"

"She was really scary, huh?", Luke laughed and ruffled through her hair.

"Yeah! And you dated her!", she said and pouted.

"Hey, don't blame me! Your dream not mine!" he said and held his hands up as a gesture to prove his innocence.

"But dream- Luke was still a weirdo", Lorelai started to giggle and snuggled closer to real-Luke.

"Dream- Lorelai as well. She married the deadbeat in France", he defended his dream alter-ego.

"And had breathtaking, albeit very quick, sex with him", Lorelai said and giggled.

"Ah Jeez!" Luke exclaimed and grimaced in disgust.

"Two minutes tops and it was over. We.. or they.. I don't want to be a participant… slept, talked, showered, walked around the town, searched for food, f… felt each other up, dressed, made reservations, walked to the restaurant and all that in one hour." She summarized.

"Wow, no wonder you were so breathless.. what a rush", he laughed whole-heartedly.

" Yes, seems like I was out of practice", she laughed with him.

"Guess we shouldn't let that happen", she said seductively when they had calmed a bit.

"Otherwise my dream might still come true and then I have to dance with Michel at a debutants-ball at my parent's house", she whispered and leaned in to kiss him. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her on top of him, slung his arms around her neck to hold her as close as possible.

"Mmh, I never wanna stop practising", she mumbled against his lips and then kissed him again, slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Two more weeks of honeymoon", he mumbled back and kissed along her jaw and then down her neck, where he sucked on her skin while his hands roamed over her naked back.

"And still eight more months until the little one here will come out", she smiled and tilted her head so to give him better access. She giggled when he nibbled at her earlobe and then pulled out the comforter under her, so that they were lying skin on skin.

Their lips found each other again and the kiss got more heated with every passing second. They panted when they had to break it, but both smiled widely.

"I love you Mrs. Danes", Luke told her and stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too. Thanks for not letting me walk away that night", she said and kissed him again.

"You're very welcome", was the last thing he could say before all coherent thoughts flew from his mind- for the fourth time that day.

**The end**


End file.
